A latter of breaking dawn
by Kouta Yanagi
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya ketika untuk pertama kalinya jatuh cinta, eh malah ngerasain hal-hal yang tidak diinginkankn? Sakit, sedih, dan perasaan lain yang serupa menyergap sang gadis "dingin", ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta...! pokoknya baca aja!


Fuyu no Asyafijisaki proudly present

~A Letter Of Breaking Dawn~

Naruto _© Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning : AU, OOC (maybe), typo, plotless dan teman-temannya _

_Rated : T_

_Don't like don't read and please be easy on me_

"Aku suka padamu…!"

Suara bariton seseorang memecah kesunyian pagi itu. Setelah berdiri sekian lama dibawah sebuah pohon sakura yang tengah tertimbun salju, akhirnya salah seorang dari dua manusia yang tengah berdiri di sana mengeluarkan suaranya juga. Ia berkata seraya berusaha menekan detak jantungnya yang tengah berdetak cepat, dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia melihat kedalam mata emerald seorang gadis manis di hadapannya. Berusaha menunjukkan keseriusan kata-katanya. Gadis manis berambut pink sebahu tersebut hanya menatapnya balik dengan tatapan menilai, tapi kemudian berubah biasa kembali. Ia terlihat berpikir sesaat, menimbang-nimbang jawaban dengan bahasa seperti apa yang akan ia gunakan. Selama sesaat, hening kembali menyelip diantara dua insan tersebut. Angin berhembus pelan, membawa serta hawa dingin yang berusaha menembus pertahanan yang diberikan sang baju hangat. Sang gadis akhirnya menghembuskan napas pelan. Sebuah senyum manis terbit diwajah putihnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia berkata

"Maaf tapi aku tidak menyukaimu….! Jadi sekali lagi maaf "

Gadis tersebut membungkuk perlahan sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan pria tersebut.

Derap langkah pelan terdengar menghampiri seorang gadis yang tengah duduk diam di sebuah kursi panjang kayu. Gadis yang tengah hanyut dalam bacaannya tersebut seakan tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang mendekatinya. Ketika akhirnya orang tersebut mendekat dan menepuk pelan bahu sang gadis, ia hanya mengangguk singkat pertanda kalau ia membalas sapaan orang tersebut. Hening kembali menyapa. Tidak ada kontak lain yang terjadi anatara dua manusia tersebut selain tepukan bahu dan anggukan kepala singkat. Seorang penepuk yang diketahui seorang gadis berambut panjang sebahu menghela napas singkat. Ia terlihat lelah menghadapi temannya yang satu ini. Ia kemudian menghela napas lagi sebelum memulai percakapan.

"Hai, Serius amat !" sapanya singkat.

"Hn…!" jawabnya singkat.

Setelahnya gadis tersebut akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang sedari tadi menghisap kesadarannya. Bola mata Lavendernya menatap emerald di hadapannya.

"Ah, nolak lagi…?" kata gadis indigo sambil meletakkan buku bacaanya.

"Eeh, kok tahu? Ngintip ya?" tanya gadis berambut pink tersebut dengan nada yang dibuat seolah menuduh.

"Dibilang ngintip sebenarnya tidak, tapi dibilang tidak ngintip yah tidak juga…!" kata gadis indigo seraya mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Yah sudah, oh ya dari pada itu, bagaimana ? apa kau sudah mau cerita siapa dia?"tanya gadis itu bersemangat.

"Dia? Siapa?" jawab gadis indigo mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Oh ayolah Hinata…! Dia itu loh, _someone who takes your attention for a long time_…!"ucap gadis itu dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

Warna merah muda terlihat menjalar di wajah putih sang gadis indigo yang diketahui bernama Hinata. Tapi kemudian warna itu menghilang seiring perubahan ekspresi Hinata. Ia kini terlihat dingin. Hal ini juga diperkuat dengan perkataan Hinata kemudian.

"Dari pada membahas masalah itu, apa pr biologi mu sudah selesai Sakura~chan? Tugas itu akan dikumpul pada jam ke-4"

"WAAA, benarkah tugas tersebut dikumpul hari ini? Aku bahkan belum menulis satu kata pun " Gadis bernama Sakura tersebut berteriak frustrasi, kemudian menarik tangan Hinata untuk berdiri. Mengajaknya untuk beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas, aku liat pr mu yah…!"

Gadis tersebut hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek, membereskan buku-bukunya yang tergeletak di atas meja, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

Pukul 07.15, keadaan sekolah masih tetap sama pada beberapa menit yang lalu. Pelajar yang melintasi koridor putih ini masih terlihat legang. Belum nampak keramaian yang biasanya tercipta dari celotehan para siswi yang bergosip ria. Yang ada hanyalah segelintir orang yang berdiri bergerombol ataukah berkelompok dua-dua, saling membagi pengalaman ataukah kejadian yang mereka alami sehari sebelumya. Maklum saja hari ini adalah hari senin yang berarti baru saja melewati akhir pekan dan memulai hari baru. Diantara segelintir orang tersebut, seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah beridiri mengahadap jendela koridor. Kelihatannya dia tidak sedang melihat keluar jendela, melainkan menatap sebuah buku dalam genggamannya. Ia terlihat cuek dengan sekelilingnya, dia juga tidaklah peduli suasana disekitarnya bising ataukah tidak, karena sebuah earphone berwarna ungu lavender telah melekat pasti di kedua pasang telingannya. Ia benar-benar kelihatan tidak peduli, sampai sebuah suara membangkitkan minatnya.

"Eh, liat deh, itu kan si Ice queen. Sombong sekali gayanya…!" seseorang berkata pelan

"Hm, yang mana ?" jawab sebuah suara yang agak ngebass, yang diyakini adalah suara pria

"Itu, yang lagi menghadap jendela sambil megang buku.!" Suara yang akhirnya diketahui adalah seorang gadis, karena suaranya yang kekanak-kanakan. 'Ah, Karin~san rupanya…!' pikir Hinata dalam hati

"Ah, yang lagi pake earphone? Manis ya" Jawab sang pria, sukses membuat sang gadis mendelik kemudian mendengus kesal. 'Kalau yang ini, mungkin Suigetsu~san….!' Lanjut Hinata, masih tetap dalam pikirannya.

"Tapi menakutkan. Selalu berwajah dingin tanpa ekspresi, terlalu datar." Lanjut pria tadi tergesa-gesa, menyadari bahwa gadisnya tidak suka.

"Manis ? ya ya harus kuakui tapi aku tak yakin kalau ia pernah merasakan. Apalagi yang namanya cinta liat saja wajahnya, sungguh tak berekspresi" ucap sang gadis seraya memandang Hinata.

"Hm, entahlah. Ngapain dibahas. Ayo pergi..!"sang pria mengangkat bahunya cuek kemudian menarik tangan sang gadis untuk menjauh dari tempat tersebut, menyudahi obrolan singkat mereka tentang Hinata. Tanpa mereka sadari semua obrolan singkat tadi didengar oleh si Obyek. Gadis itu tersenyum miris mendengar penuturan mereka.

''Tidak berprasaan' yah' ucapnya, lagi, dalam hati.

Kemudian tangannya dengan aktif membolak-balik halaman buku yang tadi ia baca, mencari-cari sesuatu. Kemudian sebuah senyum miris kembali terbit diwajah putih pualamnya. Sebuah surat dengan amplop biru tergenggam pasti ditangan kirinya, amplop surat tersebut masih polos, ia belum menuliskan nama si penerima di sana. Mata lavendernya memandang lekat benda biru tersebut selama beberapa saat, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, ketika mendengar suara ramai beberapa orang yang sedang latihan pagi. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada sosok seseorang yang tengah memasang posisi start pendek, bersiap untuk lari. Wajahnya serius menatap kedepan. Rambutnya yang agak panjang berwarna kuning-keemasan terlihat sedikit acak-acakan karena tertiup angin. Mata lavender Hinata tak pernah lepas dari sosok tersebut, ia begitu intens memerhatikannya. Sehingga ia tak sadar sebuah senyum manis terkembang di wajahnya.

"Naruto~kun melepas kacamatanya hari ini!" gumam Hinata pelan, seraya tersenyum kecil.

Ia, dengan tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya, surat yang tadi ia genggam telah ia selip kembali di dalam buku, pipi putihnya dihinggapi rona merah muda. Selain itu ia juga dapat merasakan wajahnya yang agak memanas dan detak jantungnya yang berdebar sedikit lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat, berusaha menghilangkan jejak merah muda tersebut, dan kembali memasang wajah tanpa hal itu lumayan sulit. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu, sebelum topengnya hancur sepenuhnya.

Hinata melangkahkan sepasang kaki mungilnya cepat-cepat. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang diburu waktu. Ketika Hinata hendak berbelok ke perpustakaan, sebuah suara sopran nan halus memanggilnya, ia berbalik menghadap sang pemanggil seraya memasang wajah tenangnya kembali. Seseorang tersebut mendekat kemudian memulai percakapan.

"Nih bukunya, makasih yah…!" ucap sang gadis pemilik suara sopran tersebut dibarengi dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Hn.." balas Hinata singkat

"Buru-buru amat sih, ada apa?" ucap sang gadis sedikit mengerutkan dahi

"Eeh, tidak apa-apa! Sakura-chan juga ada apa? Bukankah bukunya bisa dibalikin di tas saja..!" ucap Hinata gugup, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Oh, itu. Ehmm.. ano.. eto, ee.. gini aku mau nunjukin sesuatu, alasan kenapa selama ini aku nolak cowok yang datang" jawab Sakura malu-malu dengan rona merah muda di pipi mulusnya.

"Oh, kapan? Sekarang?" jawab Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Setelah istirahat, bisa?" tanya Sakura bersemangat, karena mendapat respon posiif dari Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku juga mau minta tolong, tapi nanti saja. Apa hanya itu? Kalau sudah aku mau ke perpus sebentar..! aku tinggal yah..!"ucap Hinata terburu-buru.

"Oh ya sudah, aku tunggu di ruang seni pada saat istirahat yah…!" ucap Sakura

"Hn" balas Hinata singkat kemudian meneruskan langkahnya ke perpustakaan

Di perpustakaan, Hinata memilih tempat lumayan tertutup, menjauh dari tempat yang biasa disinggahi oleh pengunjung, rak-rak yang berlabelkan 'Sejarah Pemerintahan'. Tempat ini adalah tempat favorit Hinata, ditempat ini pula tangannya menulis surat tersebut. Surat yang akan menjadi awal yang baru. Menjadi awal dari Hinata yang dingin tak berekspresi menjadi Hinata yang lebih terbuka dan bisa tersenyum di depan orang lain. Jemarinya yang lentur membuka halaman per halaman buku yang sedari tadi berada digenggamanya, mencari surat yang tadi ia selipkan. Setelah menemukannya, ia tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, dan memantapkan hati, ia akan menyerahkannya sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Hinata menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, kemudian berkata pelan,

"Yosh, Ganbatte yo..!"

Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari rak tersebut, menuju kekelasnya, bersamaan dengan bunyi bel pertama yang mulai berdering.

Waktu berjalan tanpa terasa. Pelajaran pertama dan kedua telah usai, para guru juga telah meninggalkan kelas karena bel tanda istirahat pertama telah berbunyi. Para siswa keluar kelas, membanjiri koridor yang tadi sepi. Sang gadis berambut Indigo bermata lavender tengah memandangi sebuah lukisan di sebuah ruang seni. Lukisan tersebut abstrak dengan campuran warna biru, kuning, dan merah yang mendominasi. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya, ketika ia mendengar suara halus pintu digeser. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu melangkah mendekatinya. Sebuah senyum tidak tergambar diwajahnya, sepertinya ia gugup, tapi mata emeraldnya menggambarkan kegembiraan, pertanda kalau ia sedang senang saat itu. Hinata memerhatikan temannya tersebut dengan dahi sedikit berkerut.

"Mana ?" tanya Hinata to the point.

"Hm, oh, Hinata sendiri, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Hinata menghela napas pendek,

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Sakura~chan…! Jadi mana? Katanya ada yang mau ditunjukkin?"

Sakura menghela napas, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Maaf kalau selama ini aku tidak pernah bilang" Sakura berkata seraya keluar, sepertinya ingin menarik seseorang masuk.

Beberapa saat setelah "seseorang" tersebut ditarik masuk, seketika itu juga mata Hinata membulat sempurana, ia benar-benar kaget melihat sesuatu di depannya. Ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa seolah-olah mulutnya terkunci begitu saja, dadanya terasa berat sehingga membuatnya sedikit sulit bernapas, volume udara yang masuk ke paru-parunya seakan berkurang drastis. Yang membuatnya bingung adalah ujung matanya sedikit memanas. Ia tampak berusaha menahan genangan air dimatanya. Sakura terus berkata panjang lebar, bermula dari memperkenalkan orang tersebut sampai bercerita ke hal-hal lain. Hinata yang menjadi pendengar seolah tidak dapat mendengar ataupun menangkap apapun yang keluar dari bibir mungil gadis manis itu. Perkataannya seolah angin lalu yang membelai kasar wajahnya. Membuatnya berusaha keras menjaga ekspresinya agar tidak terlihat terluka.

"Inilah alasan aku menolak semua pria yang datang padaku, karena aku berpacaran dengannya"

Sakura mengatakannya dengan senyuman paling manis, ia benar-benar terlihat bahagia. Sementara Hinata, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum, menghargai kebahagiaan temannya. Mengucapkan selamat yang tulus.

"Oh ya Hinata~chan, bukankah tadi kau ingin minta tolong, apaan?" tanya Sakura semangat.

"Ah, bukan, bukan apa-apa kok..!" jawab Hinata buru-buru, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada cowok yang memilih berdiri dibelakang Sakura.

"Selamat, kau cowok yang beruntung kurasa, Naruto~kun" Hinata berusaha tersenyum manis, menahan segala perih yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Aah, kurasa begitu, aku juga merasa beruntung bisa melihat si Ice queen tersenyum manis pada ku..!" ucap suara yang terkesan dalam tersebut.

Sakura mendelik mendengarnya, begitupula Hinata. Dalam hati ia tersenyum miris.

"Apa maksudnya itu…!" tanya Sakura sengit, sepertinya tidak suka Hinata dikatai seperti itu.

"Tidak…tidak bukan apa-apa, Sakura~chan…!"lanjutnya seraya memasang sebuah cengiran khasnya, karena melihat Sakura yang memandangnya tajam. "Aku hanya merasa, kau tahu, beruntung karena melihat seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang dikenal "kurang" memberikan ekspresi, malah tersenyum manis dihadapanku, maksud ku, wow bukan…? Ne? Sakura~chan..?

"Apa-apaan kata-kata mu itu, Naruto~san..? Aku benar-benar tidak menangkap satupun maksud baik dari kata-kata mu tadi….! ucap Sakura dengan nada sengit.

"Gini Sakura~chan, tidak, tidak dengar dulu, okay..? Kau tahu, kurasa dengan ini aku jadi bisa merubah pandangan ku bahwa Hinata~chan bukanlah orang yang tanpa ekpresi itu saja…! jawabanya disertai sebuah senyum manis, menoleh ke arah Hinata. Kemudian melanjutkan, "Ne? benarkan Hinata~chan?" Sakura hanya memalingkan wajahnya, yang sedikit memerah, entah karena malu, ataukah terpesona melihat kekasihnya tersebut tersenyum begitu manis. Sedangkan Hinata, sepertinya sudah tidak kuat lagi melihat ini semua. Tangisnya sudah benar-benar hampir pecah melihat pasangan ini. Ia akhirnya meminta diri untuk beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Sempat mendapat pandangan bertanya dari Sakura, tapi ia abaikan. Dan, sang Gadis yang tengah berbahagia itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengiyakan permintaan temannya itu. Hinata menarik langkahnya menjauh dari tempat tersebut dan ketika jemarinya telah bersiap menggeser pintu, ia terdiam sejenak ketika si cowok berkata,

"Terimakasih karena telah menyetujui hubungan kami" kemudian tersenyum

Hinata dengan satu kali sentakan menggeser pintu tersebut dan beranjak dari tempat itu, dengan tetap berusaha menahan tangis dan perih di hatinya.

Di perpustakaan, tempat yang sama ketika ia menulis surat tak tersampaikan itu, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lemas tak berdaya. Entah kenapa, ia benar-benar merasa sakit, dan sakit ini begitu mempengaruhi tubuhnya. Ia seakan kehilangan tenaganya begitu saja. Bel tanda istirahat berakhir telah berdegung, tapi gadis indigo tersebut tetap tidak bergeming. Matanya menatap nanar surat beramplop biru tersebut. Bulir-bulir air tengah jatuh membasahi pipi pualamnya bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang jatuh terperosot, terduduk di lantai. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, berusaha menekan isakan yang keluar. Hatinya benar-benar sakit sekarang. Ia tidak tahu, kalau menaruh hati pada seseorang akan begini sakitnya. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar, tapi semakin ia tahan, maka yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Sekali lagi ia menatap surat beramplop biru tersebut, dengan sekali gerakan ia meremas amplop tersebut hingga mulai tak berbentuk. Surat malang tersebut menjadi pelampiasan Hinata, ia ingin sekali merobek surat itu. Tapi kemudian matanya kembali menatap nanar surat polos itu. Ia bahkan belum menuliskan namanya. Sebuah kesadaran tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Bukankah ia menulis surat ini untuk sebuah perubahan, apakah gara-gara "penolakan" menyakitkan ini, ia akan mundur? Merubah tujuannya? Batin Hinata benar-benar kacau saat ini. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kata-kata orang "itu", kata-kata yang "memberinya" sebuah keberanian untuk menghasilkan surat beramplop biru tersebut.

Flashback :

_Seminggu yang lalu, koridor putih sekolah terlihat sangat tenang dan damai, hal ini mungkin dikarenakan hampir seluruh penghuninya sedang sibuk berkutat dengan guru yang tengah mengajar di setiap kelas. Tiap-tiap kelas terdengar tenang, dari obrolan siswa, yang didominasi oleh suara seorang guru menjelaskan mata pelajaran yang tengah ia ajarkan, tapi ada pula kelas yang terlihat benar-benar hening, bebas dari semua suara, karena para siswa tengah berkutat dengan kertas dan pulpen ditangan, yah mereka sedang menghadapi ulangan. Tapi dari semua itu, ada seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang berdiri menghadap sebuah jendela koridor. Gadis tersebut menggengam sebuah buku yang tengah terbuka ditangan kanannya, sekilas ia terlihat seperti anak yang sedang membaca, tapi kalau diperhatikan dengan saksama, bola mata lavendernya, tidak sedang fokus pada buku bacaan yang kini tengah digenggamnya, lavendernya sedang memperhatikan seseorang di bawah, di sebuah lintasan lari, tengah melakukan sebuah start pendek, bersiap untuk lari. Matanya menatap orang tersebut tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, dengan sedikit senyuman yang kadang terkembang, sampai pada akhirnya perhatiannya teralih, karena mendengar sebuah suara berkata,_

"_Wah..wah…apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Miss Ice Queen..?"_

_Hinata hanya memandang orang tersebut dengan pandangan terkejut tapi sedetik kemudian dapat mengendalikan ekspresinya kembali._

"_Kurasa itu bukan urusan mu, kan Uchiha~san..?"_

"_Huh.."laki-laki itu mendengus, kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau itu kelihatan seperti seorang stalker, kau tahu..?" ia memandang Hinata sekilas kemudian kembali melihat hal lain. "Lalu apa peduli mu kalau aku seorang stalker? Sedangkan kau sendiri apa? Tiba-tiba muncul dan menanyai ku hal seperti itu…! Kalau fangirl mu tau, wah..wah image mu bisa jatuh..!" Terkembang senyum meremehkan dari wajah putih Hinata setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mata onyx Sasuke menatap Hinata lama sampai kemudian berkata,"Bisa kah kau mengungkapkan perasaan mu itu..?"_

"_eh..?" Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan kening berkerut._

"_Taruhan kau pasti tidak berani melakukannya, iya kan? Huh, dasar..! sebenarnya kau itu hanyalah seorang gadis pemalu yang bersembunyi di balik wajah tanpa ekspresi mu saja bukan…?" Sasuke mendengus kesal tapi dapat terlihat sebuah seringai kemenangan di wajah stoicnya, melihat ekspresi kaget Hinata._

"_Benarkan kau tidak be…"_

"_Siapa bilang aku tidak berani, liat saja aku pasti akan mengungkapkannya…!" jawab Hinata cepat memotong ucapan Sasuke._

"_Buktikan, Senin ini, kau harus sudah mengatakannya. Bagaimana ?"_

"_Baiklah, Senin ini..! tapi kalau aku bisa, apa untungnya bagiku dan kalau tidak bisa memang kenapa…?" jawab serta tanya Hinata seraya membalikkan badan bersiap untuk pergi._

"_Aku tidak akan menggangu mu lagi, bagaimana kalau itu? dan kalau tidak bisa…"Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian berkata, "kau yang harus datang mencari ku dan memberitahu ku...bagaimana…?" Hinata terlihat bingung dengan persyaratan Sasuke, tapi akhirnya ia menjawab,_

"_Hmm, baiklah ku terima. Bener ya, kau harus berhenti menggangu ku setelah ini…!" balas Hinata seraya membalikkan badan untuk melihat ekspresi wajah pemuda di hadapannya itu._

"_Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat_

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi….(Hinata membalikkan badan lagi dan memunggungi Sasuke, kemudian meliriknya sekilas) kenapa kau melakukan hal ini..?kenapa kau peduli dengan apa yang ku lakukan…?"_

"…_."_

_Hening menyapa kedua siswa tersebut. Tidak ada yang membuka mulut setelah pertanyaan terakhir Hinata. Bahkan saling pandang pun tidak. Hinata menunggu seraya membelakangi Sasuke, kemudian Sasuke hanya memandang langit kala itu, pikirannya tengah menerawang._

"_Haah, sudahlah…..! aku pergi…!" Sesaat kemudian akhirnya salah satu dari mereka membuka suara. Hinata menghela napas kemudian melangkah pergi. Seandainya Hinata berbalik atau setidaknya melirik ke arah Sasuke, ia pasti dapat melihat, sebuah senyuman, bukan seringaian, lumayan lembut terpampang di wajah putih sang Uchiha._

_End of flashback_

Entah mengapa ingatan tersebut tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran Hinata. Tapi pikiran tersebut jugalah yang mengekuhkan pendiriannya kembali.Walau begitu, pada awalnya ia sempat terlihat ragu sesaat tapi setelahnya, dengan mantap ia menulis pada kertas polos, tak berbentuk tersebut. Sebuah kalimat yang akhirnya membangkitkan senyum di wajah putih pualamnya yang masih terjajah air mata. Ia perlahan bangkit, menghapus jejak air matanya dengan telapak tangan, kemudian melangkah pergi, membawa surat yang kini tak lagi polos yang tengah terselip rapih di sela halaman buku yang selalu ia bawa. Ia ingin menemui pemuda stoic yang pernah "memaksanya". Ia ingin membayar taruhan waktu itu.

"To : Sebuah awal yang baru.."

Owari

Review please...^^


End file.
